Hiding behind Sins
by Amber VanDrake
Summary: Before the Series--Nittle Grasper just made the top of the charts, but will they risk everything they have for a forbidden romance? (1st Time Gravi Fic...please Read&Review)
1. Sleepless Beaty

Tohma closed his eyes and scribbled notation in between the tapping of his fingers along the keyboard. It was a daring move, but he felt it in his veins building up until the blonde couldn't contain the feeling anymore. After hours of pent up anger, he was able to unleash his emotions. His fury. His unrequited love.  
Studying his notes, he clicked his keyboard off and walked across the studio to his guitar. He eased the light blue Fender around him and closed his eyes as he played with the chords, studying the harsher side, the one that still gave Nittle Grasper the edge on any competition--Ryuichi's voice was just the icing on the cake. Without Noriko or himself, Tohma knew that Ryuichi was just a pretty voice, that had proven so in Ryuichi's solo tour.  
Tohma sighed as he fumbled with a chord. "Damn it," he swore.  
"If you play in the dark, you won't be able to see."  
Tohma jerked his head up and looked to the door to their soundproof studio. It was ajar with Ryuichi's hand holding Kumagoro toward the light switch. Tohma sighed and smiled slightly, wondering if Ryuichi was aware that the soundproof walls were glass and he wasn't able to hide.  
"Come in, Ryu-chan." Ryuichi lumbered in the room, knowing on Kumagoro's ear as he got deep in thought.  
"Tohma play guitar?"  
"Just experimenting for the 'Sleepless Beauty' remix," Tohma replied as he began to pull the strap off. Ryuichi put a hand on Tohma's shoulder firmly.  
"Keep playing. You might be onto something," Ryuichi said seriously as he sat on a stool opposite to Tohma. Tohma closed his eyes and began to strum his pick back and forth along the strings. Ryuichi slowly tapped his foot to the feet, swinging his head to the beat. The guitar was simple, just a few heavy chords that would have seemed like nothing without Tohma's mastermind. He studied the blonde who allowed his chin length hair to fall in his eyes--times like this where when Ryuichi remembered the carefree youth filled days of Nittle Grasper, when not as much resided on their shoulders.  
"Shit," Tohma swore as he fumbled with a chord. Ryuichi smiled and shook his brown hair, barely tinted with green dye anymore.  
"Kumagoro says it kicks ass." Tohma laughed and pulled off the guitar strap, placing the guitar carefully on the stand before pulling his hat lower on his face, hiding his eyes.  
"Thank you, Ryu-chan." As Tohma began to pack his belongings in a small suitcase, he felt Ryuichi's breath on the back of his neck.  
"Why are you always hiding? If you keep hiding behind the mask your face is going to disappear."  
"Maybe I want to sometimes," Tohma said with a sigh. "It's hard. Touring is hard. Staying on top is hard. Being perfect..." Ryuichi put his hand under Tohma's chin and lifted it, forcing Tohma to make eye contact.  
"Someone so pretty shouldn't be burdened by so many sins," Ryuichi whispered seriously. As the two breathed heavily into each others faces, chins pressed against each other, a smile started to creep across Tohma's face.  
"Maybe we could do something different at the show," Tohma whispered. "Unleash the sins."  
"We could be saved," Ryuichi responded, as he took another step into Tohma. Tohma took his left hand and brushed a few strands of Ryuichi's hair away from his blue eyes.  
"It would be one of the biggest publicity stunts for Nittle Grasper.'  
"And on Live, national TV?" Ryuichi half-closed his eyes so that his eyelashes brushed his upper cheek bone. "Tohma?"  
"Yes?"  
"It doesn't just have to be a publicity stunt." Ryuichi took a step back away from me and licked his lips while he brushed his fingers against the fishnet shirt he was wearing. Tohma opened his mouth to speak but his vocal chords were frozen. He reached his hand up and pulled his hat off of his head, throwing it carelessly towards his keyboard before Ryuichi launched himself into Tohma's arms, pushing Tohma against the sound-proofed glass as they kissed. Tohma reverently seized the lips as he pushed Ryuichi around so that Ryuichi's back was to the wall before he ran his tongue from his jaw to his collar bone, grazing his teeth against the skin. Ryuichi moaned as he began to unbutton Tohma's shirt, wrapping one of his legs behind Tohma's back. As Tohma loosened his grasp to allow his shirt to drop to the floor, Ryuichi pulled his shirt above his head and dropped it on the floor quickly, taking advantage of the situation to yank Tohma and force him on the wall again.  
"Ryu-chan," Tohma whispered as Ryuichi bit his ear lightly then kissed down Tohma's chest, sinking to his knees as he began to undo the belt on Tohma's dress pants. With a grunt, Tohma wriggled his hips out of his pants and boxers.  
"Anxious?" Ryuichi teased.  
"Please don't stop," Tohma gasped as Ryuichi swallowed him. "Ryu- chan..." Tohma moaned, feeling himself build up toward climax. Before he reached, Ryuichi slid back up Tohma and bit his ear again. Tohma grabbed Ryuichi and shoved him to the floor, yanking at the tight leather pants the singer wore until Ryuichi lay on the ground nude. Tohma stared at his band mate, his friend, before Ryuichi reached a hand out toward the pile of his clothes and pulled a condom and small tube of lube out of the pocket. Tohma closed his eyes as he slipped it on then watched Ryuichi hesitantly until he invitingly slipped his legs up on each side of Tohma's shoulder. Tohma looked up at the ceiling briefly before he slipped into ecstasy.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"RYU-CHAN!" Noriko banged furiously at the glass as her two band mates were engaged on the floor.  
"No good," K muttered, shaking his head.  
"AHHHH!" Sakano yelled, chibi-spinning back and forth across the studio. "This is outrageous! This is scandalous! I don't deserve to be Seguchi-san's manager! I'm going to be fired! AHHHHH!"  
"You worry too much," K replied shortly, shaking his head annoyed. "Surely this can't be too much of a shock... Ryuichi knows Tohma better than anyone."  
"I know," Noriko agreed. "Everything is Tohma this, and Tohma that. I just wish that they'd... you know... found any other place to go at it than the studio."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Shut up, Sakano!" Noriko yelled.  
"And to think, they're still oblivious," K put a hand to his face thoughtfully. "You know, we may be able to use this to our advantage."  
"The media would slaughter us... great idea, K. Putting Nittle Grasper to an early tomb," Noriko growled, once again banging on the glass.  
  
Tohma closed his eyes and groaned as Ryuichi thrust his head back, letting the same cry echo. Tohma collapsed and lay on Ryuichi's chest, breathing heavily as he listened to the racing beat of Ryuichi's heart.  
"Ryu, I..." Tohma paused and closed his eyes, trailing his fingers across Ryuichi's sweat covered body.  
"I know, Tohma. I know," Ryuichi responded, rolling Tohma onto his back and laying on Tohma's chest. "I love you too." Tohma smiled at Ryuichi and leaned up to kiss him when he noticed Ryuichi's body stock still.  
"Ryu, what's wrong? Missing Kumagoro already?" Tohma tried to tease. Ryuichi's breath turned deathly slow. Without looking at Tohma he swallowed.  
"I don't think now's the time to play games."  
"Ryuichi, what's wrong?" Tohma propped himself up on one arm and looked where Ryuichi was staring... straight into the eyes of Noriko, K, and Sakano on the other side of the studio. "Shit..." Tohma whispered. Immediately, the eyes of the three onlookers shifted to the right. Nervously, Tohma and Ryuichi turned their heads to the door which was swinging open.  
"M...Mister President," Ryuichi squeaked as the tall man walked in through the door.  
  
To be Continued...

(Read and Review if you'd Like)


	2. Underneath the Mask

Chapter II: We leave off with a very awkward situation for two-thirds of our Nittle Grasper heroes... Ryuichi and Tohma have just been caught in the recording studio by "Mister President"... what will happen next?  
  
An hour later, Tohma sat in the President's office, looking at his feet as he waited for their boss to lecture him. Ryuichi had gone in first, and Tohma knew how serious the situation was as he gave Kumagoro to Noriko to hold. As the clock chimed yet another minute, Tohma buried his head in his hands. Noriko sighed and patted his shoulder from the seat next to him.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, Tohma."  
"He's been in there for an hour... how can it be fine?" Tohma sighed. Sakano grabbed at his hair and began to spin back and forth across the room sobbing.  
"It's not Fine! It's not Okay! We're Ruined! Nittle Grasper was on the way to the top and already we've Failed!" Sakano stopped spinning as he sobbed and made the sign of the cross in front of his chest. "Seguchi- san, I have failed you as a manager! Please forgive me! AHHHHHH!" Sakano ran full speed toward the open window, but before he could launch himself out, K blocked his path holding a large machine gun straight at Sakano's head.  
"Don't think you can get out that easily; you're in for it with the rest of us," K growled, clicking the barrel of his gun. Immediately, Sakano's eyes rolled up as he fainted. "All too easy," K murmured as he kneeled down to fan Sakano back to life.  
"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Tohma whispered, shutting his eyes tightly to hold in the hot liquid from his eyes.  
"Next time you get a brilliant idea to fuck around, do it outside of the studio, alright?" K reprimanded dully as the door to the President's office opened and Ryuichi walked stiffly out, shuffling his feet together. K rose to his feet and approached his charge warily.  
"Ryuichi?"  
"Don't touch me," he whispered hoarsely, not daring to look his manager in the eye.  
"Ryu-chan? What happened?" Noriko asked, rising to her feet. "Don't you want to talk with Kumagoro and Pika-Pika-Noriko-chan about it?" Ryuichi pulled the pink bunny away from her and held it tightly, knowing on the right ear.  
"Seguchi, my office, now," the low bass voice of the president boomed from the other side of the wooden door. Tohma rose to his feet unsurely and cast a glance up at Ryuichi before walking to his fate.  
  
"Sit down," the president instructed once Tohma was inside. Tohma kept his eyes fixated on the green and gold carpeting rather than the president's face--he could picture it too clearly. The president was around forty-five years old, with graying wisps in his short, black hair. His moustache was oil black and trimmed a little too long. His eyes were triangular and beady with nearly no pigment, as if they belonged to a doll-- something dead. He was unusually tall for an Asian, towering even over Tohma who was mixed blood. But the most menacing thing about him was his mouth, with lips so thing that it showed every one of his canines as he spoke.  
"Seguchi, I'm disappointed with what I discovered today in the studio."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do you think I'm paying Nittle Grasper to fuck in my office rather than create songs?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then what would possess you to do such a thing?" he growled. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Seguchi." Tohma reluctantly lifted his eyes to meet the President's. "I'm not through with you two. First off, I don't ever want to see that ever again. You aren't to be seen with Sakuma- san outside of rehearsal or concerts. Second, I want you to know the validity of Sakuma's motives... you are aware that out of Nittle Grasper he's the sex icon?"  
"Well, Noriko..." Tohma shut his mouth as soon as he opened it, seeing the president was no longer in a mood for debate.  
"No. The item of lust is Sakuma-san. He's the fire, he's the backbone. Without him, there would be no Nittle Grasper. We need to keep him the object of lust, so he's not to get involved, especially with someone like you." The president drove each word harder and harder into Tohma's heart. "Apparently, he was confused by his motives with you, considering his affairs with Noriko-chan up until her recent engagement."  
"Affairs?" Tohma asked, startled. For one of the first times in his life, he found himself off guard... Noriko and Ryuichi? It seemed to preposterous, but at the same time it made so much sense. But Ryuichi said...  
"You didn't think it was love, did you?" the president chuckled sadistically. "Of course you did, naïve youth. You thought he meant every last word, you follow him blindly as does the rest of Japan."  
"He's not a-" Tohma stopped himself. It couldn't be true... could it?  
"A slut? Tohma, there's only one way to get to the top." The president looked at his watch and shuffled his papers. "I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this confusion. To prevent rumors, you will stay clear of each other except when necessary. Be grateful I'm not putting a suspension on you." Tohma nodded his head and stood up out of the large chair, looking up at the framed picture of Nittle Grasper that was by the door before he walked back into the lobby.  
"Well?! Well?!" Sakano asked neurotically, darting his eyes back to the door. Tohma shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, gazing around the room where only Noriko and Sakano remained. A lingering doubt trailed in the back of his head, but he waived it off. The president was right--there was no way Ryuichi could have feelings for him... no one could ever love him Depressed, Tohma brushed past the two.  
"Rehearsal's at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Don't be late. And Sakano, make sure to refill the coffee creamers." And with that, Tohma slipped out into the hallway and into the night.  
  
"Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled from K's van as he spied the blonde walking to his car. Tohma looked up at the pink bunny being waived in the air but with a clenched fist ignored it, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. As he searched, Tohma closed his eyes hearing the distinct padding of footsteps getting louder and louder as they approached him. "Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled, jumping on Tohma's back and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Tohma fell forward into the side of the car, wincing at the impact.  
"Hello Ryuichi."  
"What's the deal?" Ryuichi asked seriously as he slid down from Tohma. Tohma sighed and leaned his forehead against the dark blue roof of his BMW. "You totally almost blew me off."  
"I should be asking you the exact same question; you weren't exactly in the best of moods leaving the president's office," Tohma muttered darkly.  
"I had my reasons," Ryuichi replied, glaring at the blonde. "Still no reason to be a dick."  
"We're not supposed to be talking, let alone seen away from rehearsal." Tohma stood upright and put the key in the door lock but as he went to open the door Ryuichi spun him around and kissed him. Tohma closed his eyes, returning the savory feeling when the knowing pain hit him again. Ryuichi was the band's slut. The blonde pushed Ryuichi away and held him at arm's length.  
"I don't want to be just one of the numbers."  
"One of the numbers? Tohma, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
"More like who the fuck. Ryu, why didn't tell me you were having an affair with Noriko?" Ryuichi took a step back then another until he was a few feet away from Tohma.  
"I thought it wouldn't matter," Ryuichi said softly, his lower lip trembling. Tohma sighed and brought a hand to his eyes holding back the stinging moisture.  
"Then it is true..."  
"It was awhile ago, Tohma; she's engaged now... I wanted to tell you something before but you wouldn't understand."  
"Of course I don't understand why you'd break my heart when I'm only just another added to the list!" Tohma yelled, yanking the door to his car open and jumping in, not bothering to buckle his seatbelt as he screeched through the empty parking lot. Ryuichi flipped Tohma's car off and walked back to K's van.  
"Something tells me that didn't go so well," K said as soon as Ryuichi closed the passenger side door. Ryuichi rolled his eyes as he picked up Kumagoro and started knowing on its ear again.  
"He knows about me and Noriko."  
"So?"  
"It's a big deal," Ryuichi sighed and rest his head against the window. "I dunno what to do, K. He said the president forbids us from seeing each other outside of practice, and I hurt him."  
"He should understand bisexuality since he dated women before," K said as he started the van up. The soft hum of Metallica escaped from the American's speakers.  
"Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?" Ryuichi asked urgently. "Fame... is it really worth it over love?" K put a hand to his chin and stroked the stuble.  
"I'm assuming you didn't tell him what happened." Ryuichi's silence answered K's suspicions. Immediately, K swerved the van to the right, spinning the wheel around. Ryuichi clutched Kumagoro with all his strength as he braced his feet against the floor.  
"NANI?!?! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" K smiled wickedly and began to laugh sadistically.  
"Oh, I'm bringing you to a good place. A place called heaven."  
"This is the freeway! THIS IS TOWARD TOHMA'S HOUSE!!!" Ryuichi squealed and yanked at his locked door. "K! Why are you doing this to me?! Why?! Kumagoro says he hates you and to turn around immediately or he'll pay for someone to cut your dick off!" Without taking his eyes off of the road, K pulled out a large magnum from the glove box and pointed it at Ryuichi's head. "Okay, Kumagoro changed his mind about cutting your dick off! But K!!!"  
"Ryuichi, we're going there and you're going to tell him exactly what happened," K ordered.  
"B...but the president said..."  
"I'll take care of the president," K said with a chuckle as he clicked the barrel of his gun. "Leave it all to Mistah K to bring you back to your lovah!"  
"How could I go back?" Ryuichi looked down at Kumagoro who was sitting in his lap. He closed his dark blue eyes and let out a heart reatching sigh. "Do you think Tohma could possibly love me if he knew the reason why we have our record label is because I'm fucking the president?!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  
(Aw yeah, cliffhanger baby! Story's getting intense by this part but don't worry--Mistah K be here! Would love more feedback!!!) 


	3. On the Road Again

Chapter III: We leave off with not only poor Ryuichi's confession as to the Record Label Success, but ever lovable Mister K en route to Tohma. However, what does that whacked out American have up his sleeve? And don't kids say the darndest things?  
  
"Lighten up, Ryu-chan. Let's sing a song to get those nerves out of you," K suggested, changing Cds in his player. "If you're nice, I'll even let you listen to the Lamb Chops Soundtrack you insisted on me burning for you."  
"K, it's not funny!" Ryuichi sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Don't you get that he's not going to be interested?" K laughed manically and proceeded to swerve quickly around a car in their lane. Ryuichi closed his eyes and gripped to the bottom of his seat. "This'll be great headlines--front man for Nittle Grasper killed in Raging Car accident with Crazed American."  
"You worry too much," K replied easily, putting a CD in the player. Immediately, Ryuichi scowled hearing the tune.  
"Kumagoro is not amused," he muttered while K laughed manically before clearing his throat.  
"Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, aint no passing craaaaze! It means no worries for the rest of your daaaaaayysss... Sing with me Ryu! It's our problem free philosophhyyyyyyy-" K broke off as Ryuichi unbuckled his seat belt and began rolling the window down. "Ryu, what are you doing?"  
"No cure for suicide," he yelled as he tried to dive out. K grabbed the belt on Ryuichi's pants and jerked him back in, swerving the wheel so that their van went over the divider on the highway before he pulled straight again.  
"Ryuichi, I'm warning you," he said, clicking the barrel of his magnum against Ryuichi's forehead, "Are you feeling lucky? Well do you, punk?" Ryuichi closed his eyes and reluctantly fastened his seatbelt as K smiled and continued singing.  
  
Tohma fumbled with the latch on his door before it clicked open from the inside. Tohma smiled at the young, blonde boy who stood in the doorway holding a book in his hand. "You're late, Seguchi."  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Eiri-san." The boy beamed and trotted back into the main den with Tohma following closely behind, locking the door after he set foot inside. "How's that book I picked up for you?"  
"I love it. It's so dark and mysterious," Eiri said with a laugh. He paused and frowned. "Seguchi, what's wrong?" Tohma shook his head and smiled weakly.  
"Nothing, Eiri-san. Just a long day at work. Have you called your parents yet today?"  
"No," Eiri muttered, putting his book down on the counter as Tohma took out his contacts and put his glasses on. "I hate them. I hate Japan."  
"Eiri-san, you know the deal with you staying here is that you call your parents every week and then I wont be able to take you to America with us when we go on tour."  
"You really will take me to America?" Tohma nodded his head then looked at his watch. "Eiri, I'll make dinner now. Why don't you call your parents and check in on Suguru, okay?"  
"All he does is play that toy keyboard," Eiri protested. Tohma smiled and patted Eiri on the back.  
"He's seven--never too soon to start learning." Reluctantly, Eiri picked up the portable phone and started dialing out. As Tohma pulled out the packaged rice, he looked out of his kitchen window only to see the dark van pull up. He gasped and dropped the box, letting the contents spill over the floor before he ran into the guest room.  
"Eiri-san, Suguru," he whispered. "Follow me, we're going to the basement for a little bit." Suguru clutched his toy keyboard tightly, staring wide eyed at Tohma.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... we just need to go quickly. Don't make a sound," Tohma whispered, taking each of the kids hands and leading them down the stairs. Once in the basement, the door began to boom with each pounding knock.  
"Seguchi, I know you're in there! Open up!" K's distinctive accent barked through the door. Tohma closed his eyes. "Don't make me come in by force." Tohma looked at Eiri.  
"Don't let go of Suguru's hand, okay? Not until I get back, alright?"  
"Seguchi?" Eiri asked but Tohma put a finger to his lips.  
"Not a word. I need to see what the gentlemen want." Tohma kissed Eiri and Suguru on the foreheads before he walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He held his breath as he pulled open the door only to come face to face with the magnum of the gun.  
"Dear God, K!" Tohma cried. "What the hell are you trying to do? Make my head a donut?!"  
"Oh no, I just wanted to bring you a gift."  
"Homicide isn't a gift, thank you," Tohma retorted sharply. Ryuichi stepped out from behind K and chewed on Kumagoro's ear. With a gasp, Tohma stepped back. "Ryuichi, you look ill... what's wrong?"  
"Besides you not letting me speak, me almost jumping out of a car, and having to sing along to the Lion King soundtrack with K?" Ryuichi responded sharply. Tohma looked at the ground, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. Ryuichi sighed and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that came out harsher than it was meant to. Tohma, I... I did have an affair with Noriko before you. I had affairs with several other people in the music industry--you out of everyone should understand the importance of strategy."  
"Yeah but what would you get out of hooking up with me? You already had Noriko. What more do you need me for than just a teaser?"  
"You're an important part of Grasper, Tohma. Genius Tohma," Ryuichi lowered his gaze for a moment. "I didn't want to hurt our success, and I didn't want to lose our record deal."  
"I don't understand."  
"Tohma," Ryuichi paused and looked back at K who only prodded Ryuichi in the back with the mouth of his gun. "I'm seeing the President... in exchange for our deal." Tohma took another step away from Ryuichi. The president lied to him? Tohma clenched a quivering fist before relaxing it and opening his arms. Ryuichi dove into his embrace, letting Kumagoro slip out of his hands and fall on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry, Ryu-chan. I don't care about the band, I won't let him do this to you!"  
"Tohma, that's foolish. Few more tours and we'll be heroes, legends. How many Japanese bands even get to America?" Ryuichi kissed Tohma's cheek, then the tip of his nose. "I'll survive. It won't hurt me that much." Tohma smiled and kissed Ryuichi but K coughed interrupting them.  
"Do you mind?" Tohma asked, until he noticed K's gaze wasn't directed at him and Ryuichi. Nervously, he let go of Ryuichi and turned around, only to make eye contact with Eiri holding Suguru's hand at the open door.  
"E-Eiri-san... Didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?" Tohma formulated the words for an answer. Eiri put a hand to his mouth, trying to hide his grin when little Suguru giggled and pointed with an amused .  
"Tohma's gay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
(Heh, I love little Suguru. Totally see him frank and brash about... well... everything! What shall happen next? Hope you enjoyed probably the funniest chapter.) 


	4. Building Tension

(Just to clarify things--this is set when Nittle Grasper was just making the charts so their company isn't NG... alright our next part and yes there IS smut: Will Tohma be able to explain his actions to the kids and what will become of the awkward situation?)  
  
An hour later, Tohma was picking the dried noodles off the floor with a new--and larger--batch boiling in the oven. He glanced up to the living room connector where Suguru sat on the floor with Ryuichi and K, banging his hands against the toy keyboard as Ryuichi made Kumagoro dance and sing. Eiri was sitting on the kitchen's island, curled on his side with the new book but glancing up mischievously every few pages.  
"Hey Seguchi-san?" he smiled with an impish grin. "You coulda told us if you wanted some 'alone time'." Tohma rolled his eyes and smiled with the last bit of spoiled noodles tossed into the trash can.  
"Shouldn't you be in the other room?" Eiri shook his blonde bangs, jerking his head toward Ryuichi and K.  
"I don't like to play with children."  
"You need to lighten up," Tohma said with a laugh, ruffling up the blonde boy's hair. "If you don't, you'll be like your older sister." Eiri shivered.  
"She was a lot nicer before father said she had to find a suitor." The timer went off and Tohma strained the noodles, dividing them into five plates. Eiri leapt off the table, taking two plates as he help set the table.  
"Food's ready," Eiri called. By this point, Suguru was riding on around on K's shoulders and Ryuichi was crawling behind them with Kumagoro on his head.  
"OOOH FOOD! Race you Na-no-da!"  
"AND THEY'RE OFF!" K announced loudly in English as they barreled through the living room and to the dining room, K beating Ryuichi after Ryuichi fell on his face.  
"Ooh, Suguru, Kumagoro says you're much better jockey than he is!" Ryuichi said, a gleam in his eyes. Suguru laughed and crawled up to his seat with Mister K snagging a seat between him and Eiri, who had taken Tohma's seat at the head of the table. Tohma and Ryuichi smiled at each other as they slipped into the two chairs next to each other by the side.  
"Did you have fun before dinner, Suguru?" Tohma asked, watching through the corner of his eyes as Ryuichi dauntingly wrapped pasta around his fork and toyed his tongue around it. He wasn't aware of Suguru's unusually excited replies as Ryuichi repeated the movement, flicking his tongue over the next bite. Tohma closed his eyes and opened them again, smiling brightly at his cousin before he cleared his throat, "Hey Eiri, Mister K is American--if you have any questions about New York now's the time to ask."  
"Is it really as nice as what Seguchi-san tells me?" Eiri asked eagerly. Mister K smiled and began to elaborate stories of the country's greatness while Tohma turned his attention to Ryuichi. He picked up a steamed piece of broccoli and touched it to his tongue, closing his eyes as he swallowed. Sure enough, Tohma felt Ryuichi's hand snake up his knee underneath the table and seize Tohma's. With each bite of food they took, they rubbed their fingers together, Ryuichi sometimes dancing the pads of his finger tips over the palm of Tohma's and Tohma closing his hand over Ryuichi's. It was times like this that Tohma didn't seem so small and frail--his long fingers were hard and firm from years of playing.  
Ryuichi lifted his head and jolted back into the conversation as he said, "the only problem with New York is that it smells."  
"No more than Tokyo!" K counter attacked. Ryuichi smirked and winked at Eiri. By the end of the table, Suguru yawned.  
"Seguchi-san, may I be excused?" he asked sleepily. Tohma nodded his head and reluctantly let go of Ryuichi's hand.  
"Here, I'll bring you to bed," he said, looking back at Ryuichi. Ryuichi smiled and jumped up from the table.  
"Kuma and I will wash dishes since K's telling Eiri scary stories."  
"That's not a scary story," K said with a snort. "If people want scary stories they can hear about the first time I met my wife."  
"Oh no!" Ryuichi exclaimed, "Kumagoro said Judy gave him nightmares for weeks!"  
"I want to hear," Eiri piped up eagerly. K put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Up to your room--the only good stories are the slumber party ones. I'll get a sleeping bag."  
"Tohma doesn't have any sleeping bags," Eiri commented.  
"No worry, in the van." As K left the room, Eiri shook his head.  
"Man, those Americans are weird... hey, Sakuma-san?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's it like, kissing a boy?" Eiri asked in a hushed whisper. Ryuichi nearly dropped the plate he was washing. He turned his head to stifle a blush but Eiri watched him intently.  
"Well... it's... it's just nice. Same as a girl really."  
"But kissing Seguchi-san?" Eiri asked again, leaning forward eagerly. Ryuichi raised an eyebrow.  
"Why so important? Is he on your hit list?" he teased. Eiri blushed and turned away.  
"Of course not! It's just he's... he's..."  
"Tall?" Ryuichi offered. Eiri doubled over as he laughed with glee, only barely able to keep composure as K marched back in wearing an superman tee-shirt and blue flannel pajama bottoms, a large sleeping bag tucked under his arm.  
"Alright, MARCH!!!" he said, barreling through the hall and up the stairs, Eiri jogging behind him. Ryuichi smiled and picked up Kumagoro.  
"Ever had a day when you couldn't wait to get to bed?"  
  
Tohma came back down to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ryuichi, kissing the back of his neck before pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "So, got any plans?" he teased, licking the back of Ryuichi's ear. The two walked up the stairs and down the corner to Tohma's room, glancing both ways before they stepped inside. Tohma clicked the deadbolt and walked toward Ryuichi who was standing next to the king sized bed. He smiled at Tohma and set Kumagoro on the countertop. As Tohma leaned forward to seize Ryuichi's lips, he pulled back.  
"You gonna let Kumagoro watch like that?" he said with a pout. Tohma shook his head and grabbed a book from his shelf. Setting it open in front of the stuffed bunnies face he took off his glasses and placed them on Kumagoro's face.  
"Kumagoro's spoiled--I don't just let any bunny read 'Starting a Record Label for Dummies'." Ryuichi looked up at the blonde inquisitively.  
"Why would you be reading something like that?" he asked. Tohma smiled and kissed Ryuichi's forehead.  
"I want to start my own label, one where you'll be treasured more than anything and we won't have to worry about losing our record deal." Ryuichi brushed Tohma's bangs away from his face.  
"You'd do that... for me?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Before Tohma could reply, Ryuichi slipped his tongue into Tohma's mouth. Tohma groaned and pushed Ryuichi back onto his bed, not breaking contact as he began to fumble with the zipper on Ryuichi's shirt. Once undone, Tohma slid his tongue underneath Ryuichi's collar bone. Ryuichi gasped and arched his back, wriggling his shoulders out of the shirt's sleeves as Tohma licked down his neck to his shoulders delicately. Ryuichi closed his eyes and knew this must be the reason why he found it so erotic when Tohma played piano. With a grunt, Ryuichi shoved Tohma over and straddled his waist, nipping down his neck to his shirt. Slowly, Ryuichi used his teeth to pull the buttons loose, each inch of skin exposed would be hit by his tongue. Tohma wriggled and writhed in bliss under Ryuichi, thrusting upwards with his hips and nearly sending Ryuichi off-balance.  
Ryuichi used his hands to pry the soft fabric away from the even softer skin as he seized one of Tohma's nipples in his teeth. Tohma jerked and the bed shook, jarring Ryuichi from his hold and Tohma was back on top, kissing down his stomach as his hand ground against Ryuichi's tight pants. Ryuichi smirked and arched his back invitingly as Tohma toyed with the buttons. With the top undone, Tohma kissed the exposed skin then repeated with the next when he stopped.  
"What are you wearing under these?" he asked in an excited whisper.  
"Try what am I not wearing," Ryuichi replied, arching his lower back even more. Tohma eagerly undid the last two buttons and slid Ryuichi's tight pants off his body.  
"You truly are a God, Ryuichi," Tohma whispered, gazing at Ryuichi's beautiful body. Ryuichi propped himself up on one elbow, seductively stroking Tohma's face.  
"And you're nothing but an angel-" Ryuichi was cut off as the mouth engulfed him whole in the first sweep. Gripping the mattress for support, he closed his eyes feeling the sensation building with each pull and touch of Tohma's tongue.  
"I want you inside me," Ryuichi whispered, guiding Tohma's head back up his body. Tohma kissed Ryuichi's neck as he wriggled his narrow hips out of his pants and boxers, kicking to get them off his feet. Once off, he reached into his drawer and pulled out one of the lubricated condoms when Ryuichi pushed Tohma onto the bed, straddling his back.  
"Ry-Ryuichi?" Tohma asked, trembling underneath his partner. Ryuichi kissed the back of Tohma's ear.  
"How many men have you been with, Tohma?"  
"Just you... I... I've never done this before," Tohma said, once again trembling underneath Ryuichi. Ryuichi laughed and kissed the back of Tohma's shoulder blades.  
"Oh no, you're not ready for that yet... you're about as seme as they come. I was just gonna see if you rim."  
"Rim?" Tohma asked. Ryuichi kissed Tohma's cheek one last time before sliding his tongue down. The last thing Tohma remembered was the muffled scream of ecstasy as he bit into his pillow. 


End file.
